GreninjaArc-Z's Total Pokémon Island
Total Pokémon Island is the first season of GreninjaArc-Z's Total Pokémon series. The show is currently in progress. Teams Killer Magikarps/Raging Gyradoses (Episodes 1-17) * Swinub (Team Captain) * Ekans/Arbok * Oshawott/Dewott * Snivy * Tepig (eliminated) * Exeggcute/Exeggutor (disqualified) * Wingull/Pelipper (eliminated) * Murkrow (eliminated) * Chikorita (eliminated) * Porygon/Porygon2/Porygon-Z (eliminated) * Snorunt/Glalie (eliminated) * Munchlax/Snorlax (eliminated) * Eevee/Glaceon (eliminated) * Misdreavus (eliminated) Screaming Seels/Delightful Dewgongs (Episodes 1-17) * Treecko/Grovyle/Sceptile (Team Captain) (returnee) * Piplup/Prinplup/Empoleon * Cyndaquil * Gligar/Gliscor * Tyrogue/Hitmonlee (eliminated) * Wooper (eliminated) * Beldum/Metang (eliminated) * Torchic/Combusken (eliminated) * Chinchou (eliminated) * Corsola (eliminated) * Starly/Staravia/Staraptor (eliminated) * Totodile (eliminated) * Sewaddle/Swadloon (eliminated) * Phanpy/Donphan (eliminated) Elimination Order + Reasons for Eliminations 28th. Tepig (Killer Magikarps) (Episode 1): He was angered into burning most of his team with Flamethrower, causing his team to lose. He got eliminated over Swinub. 27th. Tyrogue (Screaming Seels) (Episode 2): He was constantly watching Snorunt, even though he could've won. He got eliminated over Totodile. 26th. Wooper (Screaming Seels) (Episode 3): She didn't do anything for the team. She got eliminated over Sewaddle. 25th. Metang (Screaming Seels) (Episode 4): He was hypnotized by Misdreavus into doing nothing, causing his team to lose. He got eliminated over Treecko. 24th. Exeggcute (Killer Magikarps) (Episode 5): He stole a diamond, causing him to get arrested, thus disqualifying him. 23rd. Pelipper (Killer Magikarps) (Episode 6): He was hypnotized by Misdreavus into becoming her minion, making his team suspicious of him. He got eliminated over Chikorita, who was also hypnotized by Misdreavus. 22nd. Torchic (Screaming Seels) (Episode 7): He was hypnotized by Misdreavus during the challenge. He got eliminated over Staravia. XXX. Treecko (Screaming Seels) (Episode 8): He failed for the team and was targeted by Piplup because he was a huge physical threat. He got eliminated over Piplup. (Returned in Episode 11) 21st. Chinchou (Screaming Seels) (Episode 9): He was unable to conquer his fear of battling Croagunk. He got eliminated over Staravia. 20th. Corsola (Screaming Seels) (Episode 10): She lost for the team and she was the reason for her team's constant losing steak since she secretly brought an bad luck idol to the island back in Episode 7. She got eliminated over Piplup. (Grovyle returned and Oshawott and Gligar joined in Episode 11) 19th. Murkrow (Killer Magikarps) (Episode 11): He got the lowest score for his team during the talent show because he accidentally destroyed the stage during his nunchuck demonstration. He got eliminated over Snorlax. 18th. Chikorita (Killer Magikarps) (Episode 12): She commanded Snorlax to get stuck in a whirlpool, causing her team to lose. She got eliminated over Snorlax. 17th. Staraptor (Screaming Seels) (Episode 14): She became psychotic after evolving, almost bombing Snivy's egg in the process. (Snivy and Phanpy joined in Episode 14) 16th. Porygon-Z (Raging Gyaradoses) (Episode 15): After the incident with a Pidgeot during the challenge, he suddenly received amnesia after evolving, thus pulling him out of the game. 15th. Glalie (Raging Gyaradoses) (Episode 15): He was hypnotized by Misdreavus before the challenge and was sabotaged by her during the majority of the challenge. He got eliminated over Oshawott/Dewott. 14th. Snorlax (Raging Gyaradoses) (Episode 16): During the tiebreaker, Snorlax was only able to defeat 1 out of 2 fully evolved Pokémon, as opposed to Gligar's 2 out of 2. He got eliminated over Snivy. 13th. Glaceon (Raging Gyaradoses) (Episode 17): She quit the game because she could no longer handle the conditions on the island. (merge starts in Episode 18, no more teams) 12th. Totodile (Episode 18): He caused the shiny Trevenant to get angry during the challenge and was crazy. He took the boot over Swadloon. 11th. Swadloon (Episode 19): She was frozen by Misdreavus's Icy Wind during the challenge, forcing Cyndaquil to find a Pokémon in her place. When it came down to her and Gliscor, he made it to the campsite with his Pokémon before Swadloon did, automatically eliminating her from the game. 10th. Misdreavus (Episode 20): She almost killed everyone with her army and was responsible for many of the pre-merge eliminations, thus giving Beedrill and the producer, Greninja, a reason to arrest her, thus disqualifying her from the game. 9th. Donphan (Episode 21): He was the only contestant who couldn't make any money during the challenge due to an interview he joined. He got eliminated over Arbok. Episode Guide #An Exploding Beginning #Walking Dangerous Bridge Paths #A Full Force BATTLE!!!!! #Keep It Runnin'? #A Mine Is A Terrible Thing To Waste, Literally? #Cave Monstrosity #Row, Row, Row Your Boat Gently To Tepi Skull Island #Jumping For The Spot #Fobia Face-Off #Man, Doesn't Food Always Taste Bitter? #TPI Has Some Sort Of Talent? #Blindfolds Sure Are A Pain #The Key To Power Is Stupidity #The Egg-Cellent Challenge! Hmm, Egg #The Fight For True Love/Strategizing The Triathlon #Guess It Or Lose It #Capture The Flag, Do We Really Got This In The Bag? #Halloween Special: The Harming Trick Or Trees (first merge episode) #Catching, Battling, and Evolving #The Schemer From Prison Island #The Money Dilemma